schoolswikiaorg-20200215-history
Latino pride
The Story behind this article At times, Latinos fight with each other. People discriminate. But why would those of us who are Dominican ever have any problems with Puerto Ricans? Why would Puerto Ricans have to argue with other Latinos like Dominicans, Mexicans and others? Why isn't there more Latino pride? Joking comes back to you It's not nice to be joking around with other communities. Some might be serious with the topic and they wouldn't like being discriminated against because of the clothes they wear. The point is that if you don't like what they are saying about your country, why would you do the same thing back? That will make you just like them. You know that you don't like when somebody makes fun of your race! When you there those stupid comments about you, and your people it hurts. Especially when you want to go and insult them back. When Puerto Ricans insult Dominicans they think it's funny when Dominicans try and insult them back they get all angry because they don't like it. Well who ever does that should realize that it how a lot of other people feel when you insult them! My group is the best! Being Puerto Rican is the best thing in the world. Puerto Ricans have the best Spanish food. They know how to cook! They know how to dress. Puerto Ricans have a unique way of speaking Spanish, cooking foods and talking. Being Dominican is a privilege. Being Dominican is not just saying you are Dominican. Being Dominican means to belong to a society of people that shares the same habits, language, culture and most important of all, a history. To be Dominican is to know what the word liberty means, to know that no other country can come to you and tell you what to do. You have to know your history to know yourself If you don't know your own history and call yourself Dominican or Puerto Rican or whatever other race you belong to, you cannot call yourself a member of that group. You have to know your history to know yourself and then you can call yourself a Dominican. You can't let anybody put you down based on your race, when they don't know the positive side of where you come from. It shouldn't be a problem for Puerto Ricans and Dominicans to get along. A lot of Puerto Ricans have Dominican friends, and plenty of us are half and half, which allow you to choose which you, want to be. Differences are good Puerto Ricans on Dominicans Dominicans have their ways of doing things. Sometimes Puerto Ricans wish they were Dominican, because they are considered men at a young age, and they get to do whatever they want. Puerto Ricans can do whatever, but Dominicans like to lay back and chill. Dominicans like to be hyper. They like going to clubs and starting problems but when they do fight they're dangerous and they always carry knives(like all Latinos). Dominicans, like a typical Latino are hot-blooded and full of pride. Dominicans have their own gang called D.D.P DOMINICANS-DON'T-PLAY. On the other hand Dominicans are mad cool people to chill with. They are Latino just like Puerto Ricans, Mexico, Cuban, Honduras, Nicaragua, and all them other Spanish speaking people. No one should be saying that someone is better then someone else because they Puerto Rican because we all crap the same why, we all cry, we all eat, we all human so no one better then someone else. Dominicans on Puerto Ricans Puerto Ricans love representing their country because they fought hard -- some are still fighting -- to try to become independent. True Puerto Ricans are grateful; they are down for their "Isla" no matter what. Puerto Ricans love their people because most of them look mad good and have respect for themselves and for others. Puerto Ricans love their food and everything else that Puerto Rico has to offer. They have nothing against Dominicans but major respect. Any talk about Dominicans and Puerto Ricans having beef is ridiculous because we're all human beings and live the same way. We bleed, starve, hurt, and cry the same way everyone else does. So any yapping about Dominicans vs. Puerto Ricans is all nonsense! I hate when Puerto Ricans say that they are better than Dominicans and when Dominicans say that they are better than Puerto Ricans. Every one who thinks they are better then everybody else, you need a reality check!We are all they same, we are all Latinos when you talk about one race, it will lead back to you. There is no differnce between Domincans and Puerto Ricans we are the same, expect you come from a different country, which is the same exact thing. All The Same I don't like the way Puerto Ricans write and sound like they are best thing on Earth, because Dominicans are better. I think that everyone is the same. I don't see the differnce between Puerto Ricans and Dominicans. We should learn how to treat people the same way. Whether they are Puerto Ricans, Dominicans, Mexicans, or Ecuadorians. No matter where you are from we are All The Same. Do the research Some people wonder if young people are willing to do the research about their cultural background. To say that you are this or that without doing the research about your cultural heritage is wrong. P.R. or D.R.? Sure there is a pride that comes from belonging to a group/place/culture, but we can never position one group ahead or better than the other. That would be a huge waste of time. No group is should be devalued to big up another group. There are far more similarities than difference, and that is the exact reason people of color stay divided and stuck in this nightmare called America. Other's paradise can often be our nightmare because we can't see the value of unity and support. We all should be pushing toward being the most loving humans we can be regardless of our cultural backgrounds. This is not to say that you don’t study and learn as much as you can about who you are and your lineage, but there should be no hate because we are FAMILY! External Links * Briones, Janill "Don't Call Me Puerto Rican: I'm Ecuadorian." copyright © 2002-2005 by Youth Communication. * *Wikipedia:Latino *Yesenia Espaillat. "More Similar Than Different: Dominican Republic, Puerto Rico and Cuba." A paper written in Caribbean history and politics classes taught by Adjunct Assistant Professor, Moses Seenarine of the Black and Puerto Rican Studies department at Hunter College, City University of New York, from 1998 to 2000. Category:East Side Community High School, NYC